Shadowed Petals
by Anime-Lacky
Summary: Haruhi isn't as innocent as we have all been led to believe, she had her own motives for joining the host club, not just for her debt. Haruhi finds a different way to pay off her debt when her secret is realized, but will she even be able to choose a favorite lover? Haruhi x Host Club. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do they endorse this story.**

* * *

Haruhi wandered the halls of Ouran Academy looking for a quiet place to study. All four of the libraries were bustling with activity. Don't any if these stupid rich people know that libraries are for studying, not socializing? She thought flippantly.

She ran a hand through her short messy hair, groaning at the memory of chopping it all off. Haruhi paused beside a window and watched some birds take flight at the sound of the clock tower. How are things in heaven Mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already. She continued her search for an empty room. I'm beginning to think that rich kids only go to school to have a good time.

Eventually she came across a silent hall, how odd that the music room is quieter than the libraries. Well I suppose this is the only place I can study. She eased open the door of the third music room and rose petals gently wafted out. She adjusted her glasses to the bright glare and saw an attractive group of guys standing there.  
"Welcome," they all echoed.

This is a Host club!? Haruhi thought, backing herself up against the door.

"Wow, it's a boy!" Said twins with orange hair.

"Hikaru, Kaoru; I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Asked a tall boy with black hair and stylish glasses.

"Yeah, but he's shy, he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." The twins responded with perfect symmetry.

The one with the glasses smirked, "well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club; Mr. Honors Student."

"What! You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honors student we've heard about." The tall blond gasped.

Haruhi had been busy trying to leave, fumbling with the door handle but when she heard her name she stopped. "How do you know my name?"

The glasses character spoke up. "Why you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honors student Mr. Fujioka."

"Well, uh, thank you; I guess." Haruhi said.

"You're welcome!" The tall blonde said wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her close enough that she needed to move to be able to move properly. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka, you've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

She couldn't take the proximity of him near her anymore and quickly scooted away. The blonde followed her, spouting nonsense as her hormones were screaming at her to get closer. To distract herself she said, "I think you are taking this poor thing too far."

But once again she found herself in the blonde's grasp. Her body screamed at her to take advantage of it. The tall blonde leaned in closer still rambling something stupid. Haruhi couldn't take it anymore, everything inside of her was pounding and vibrating in a familiar way at how he had his hands on her. "I'm getting out of here." She said and headed for the doors.

Her hand was grabbed from behind and pulled back into the room. "Hey come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something, that's so cool!" Haruhi looked down at the small blonde boy, oddly enough she still felt herself pounding when she looked at him.

"I'm not a superhero, I'm just an honors student." Wait! "And who are you calling Haru-chan!" She yelled at him.

"To imagine that the famous scholar would be so openly gay." The tall blonde said.

"Openly what?" Haruhi squeaked.

"Tell me what kind of guys are you into. Do you like the strong, silent type?" Her eyes widened when he gestured to the tallest man in the room. He has such big hands, the thought ran through her mind and she had to fight of a blush.

"The boy Lolita?" Oh I could so win dominance there. Tears had sprouted in the small boy's eyes and he clutched a pink bunny to his chest.

"The mischievous type?" He indicated the twins who both gave me a Cheshire grin. I wonder if that means I would get to have both of them at the same time?

"Or the cool type?" The boy with the glasses adjusted them and gave a slight smile; but his eyes seemed to be peering into my soul. I wonder what he looks like without those glasses, or without clothes for that matter.

She was starting to get wet just thinking about being with any of them.

"Or maybe," the blonde caressed my chin. "You're into a guy like me. What do you say?" I wonder what his hand would feel like all over my body. His face was much too close to hers, she wanted so badly to just lean forward and take the fool. But she forced herself to turn away from temptation and shoved him away. The force of her push sent her stumbling backwards into a pedestal. The vase on top of it wobbled and fell.

Haruhi reached for the falling vase but was too late as it smashed into the ground. She realized what a compromising position she was in as she drooped over the pedestal in defeat. Her ass was high in the air granting a pretty good view and she wanted nothing more than for one of them to walk up behind her and press themselves against her.

To her surprise and delight something brushed against both of her pant legs, she hoped she wasn't wet enough that it was showing. She stuttered until she heard sighs from behind her.

"We were going to feature that vase in an upcoming school auction."

"Aw now you did it commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!"

"What! Eight million yen! How many thousands are in a million? How many thousand yen is that?" Haruhi slowly turned around. "Uhh, I'm gonna have to pay you guys back."

"With what money?" The twins chorused. "You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

From behind her Haruhi heard, "well, what do you think we should do Tomaki?"

"Well there is a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, 'when in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay us with your body." Did he really just say that? He's gonna make me have eight million yen worth of sex with all of them? Fine by me, individually please though; maybe one a day? Haruhi thought. "Which means starting today, you are the host club's dog."

Haruhi was still in shock from the thought of all of them trying to do her at once. I've been captured by a bunch of hot boys who all want to do me. She could feel her excitement mounting and her glasses were starting to fog up. Soon she knew she would have a nose bleed so she quickly agreed and ran to the bathroom.

Haruhi sat a toilet with her legs propped up on the sides of the stall. She rubbed her clit sensually and bit her lip so as not to make any sounds. She hoped that by doing this her excitement wouldn't mount again the next time she saw any of them. Her fingers slowly rubbed their way in and out, soon she was almost dripping. Her lip was turning white as she pleasured herself.

"Fujioka, are you in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do they endorse this story.**

* * *

"Fujioka are you in here?"

"Yes." Haruhi tried to make her voice as normal as possible.

"Are you crying?"

"No." She quickly stood and pulled her panties and pants up. She buckled her belt in place and walked out of the stall. She could care less if the guy with the glasses standing there noticed her flushed cheeks or bright eyes, or her wet fingers.

She washed her hands in the sink and was about to leave when an arm blocked her way. "Fujioka, you can't fool me."

"Whoever said I was trying to?"

His eyes were bursting with curiosity as he looked at her. "Then whatever could you have been doing since you had no need to flush the toilet? And yet you washed your hands, and I heard your belt buckle. At first I thought that it was just part of the act but I know what you were doing Fujioka, and quite frankly I'm offended that you didn't invite me to join in; it was quite cruel of you really."

He slammed her back into the stalls and began hungrily kissing her neck. "I don't even know your name," she said between sighs of pleasure.

"Kyoya Ootori." Then he joined their mouths, he broke the kiss for a moment and whispered on her ear. "Let me show you what happens when a girl is paying me back with her body. And you so willingly agreed I might add."

She gasped as he tore off her clothes and once again shoved her against a wall, devouring her mouth. His expert hands made quick work of her bra and soon it was laying on top of the rest of her clothes. He trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. He took one breast in his mouth and squeezed the other with his hand. His tongue expertly flicking her nipple making her cry out with joy. His free hand traveled down her back and into her panties.

Haruhi willingly wrapped one leg around his waist so he could get better access with that traveling hand.

Her moans of pleasure were hard for her to keep quiet. Once his traveling fingers rubbed the right spot she could no longer hold in her groans. She panted and her mouth was open in ecstasy.

His mouth had switched nipples and was leaving love marks all over her breasts. He used both hands to pull off her panties and she felt his dick harden against her leg.

He knelt down and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He paused for a moment and Kyoya murmured to himself something that sounded like, "your so wet!" Then she felt his tongue on the inside of her thigh getting closer and closer. Once he finally reached it her breathing hitched and her whimpers of pleasure became louder and more frequent.

His tongue traced her folds then her clit and then went inside of her. Her moans echoed in the empty bathroom and Kyoya chuckled. He licked until she was begging him for it. "Please?" She whimpered.

"Me first, better the job you do the quicker we can get to that." She eagerly nodded and kissed him. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest to his stomach where she licked the line of skin before his pants while she undid his belt and buttons.

Haruhi slid his pants down around his ankles and teasingly traced his legs back up to his boxers. Kyoya's breathing was becoming hard, along with his member. It poked out like it was saying hello.

She pulled down his boxers and looked in awe for a moment at the size of his cock. She slowly started to run her hands along the length making her movements as sensual as possible.

"Stop teasing damn it." Kyoya ordered, his eyes were closed and he was panting. Haruhi grinned and took one of his balls in her mouth slowly pulling back scraping with her teeth. She then did the same to the other. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his cock up to the head. He was already so hard. Glistening precum was showing at his head and she kissed the tip sucking it off.

Haruhi took the head of his penis in her mouth and backed off making a loud pop. She then took as much as she could in her mouth, covering the rest with her hand. She swirled her tongue around it and started to bob her head and suck.

Kyoya buried his fingers into her hair and forced her down harder onto his dick.

"Im close," was all the warning she got before he exploded in her mouth.

His cum dribbled out of her mouth and made her face slick. He looked at her oddly so she quickly swallowed what was still in her mouth.

"Come here," Kyoya commanded. And once again their mouths joined in harmony. He was groping his hands all over her body then he slipped a finger into her vagina.  
Soon he added another and started to curl and move his fingers inside of her. Their lips still twined together as he pressed against her walls. With some struggle he squeezed in a third finger.

"You're pretty tight, you're not a virgin, are you?" He grinned at his revelation.

"I won't be...in a...few...minutes." Was her only reply, her moans echoed through the bathroom again.

"Minutes?" He chuckled, "more like seconds." He quickly inserted himself into her and the pain was evident on her face.

_Wow I had no idea that it was supposed to be painful, oh God ow_, thought Haruhi. After a minute or so the pain on her face faded.

Kyoya pushed her back up against the wall and she obediently wrapped her legs loosely around him. He started to thrust into her, his lovely movements making her small breasts bounce against his chest.

"Faster!" Haruhi panted. He willingly obliged and joined their mouths. Their teeth clashing against each others and their tongues forever dancing to a war-like tune. He suddenly hit her spot and she broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure. "Something's is coming," Haruhi panted out, "I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" that was all the encouragement Kyoya needed.

He went faster and deeper into her, Kyoya both felt and heard her orgasm as her walls spasmed frantically around his cock and they came together.  
His legs shook and the both fell to the floor panting. They stayed like that for a while in each others arms breathing heavily, he was still inside her.

"Now you're mine." Kyoya whispered in her ear and slowly extracted himself from her.

She whimpered as his dick slid out of her, feeling a sense of loss now that they were no longer joined as one. Kyoya stood beside her as he started to put his clothes back on. Haruhi sat up and looked at him, still adoring him without his glasses. His cock was still out and she almost made a grab for it but he pulled up his boxers.

"What's that pouty face for?"

"To be honest I was still admiring your body. You don't want to go another round?" She asked licking her lip.

He looked down at her with eyes full of lust and wonder. "Later maybe, I really only came in here to give you this." He pulled a paper out of his pants and handed it to her. He then slipped on his pants and did his buttons and belt.

She was still admiring him when he glanced down at her. His shirt wasn't buttoned or tucked in and his tie hung around his shoulders. He had yet to put on his glasses when he looked at her.

"This is how you will repay me. It will be this way until I graduate so don't look so sad when I get dressed. You will see it all again." Kyoya said.

"Sounds good to me," her answer may have been a smidge too eager because he pulled her still naked body close.

"You know you really are a beautiful person. That paper is a list of things we need from the grocery store. The club will probably go along with the whole errand boy thing until they figure out you are a girl. Then the real fun will begin."

She grinned up at him easily, "so who do you think will figure it out first?"

"Unfortunately not Tamaki, I would love to have the both of you in my bed." He said wistfully.

His hands were touring their way across her body, at the moment both were squeezing her butt, "oh and by the way do expect a little surprise and variation to our visits." He said with a smile in his voice and an emphasis on the word visits. His fingers unexpectedly entered her again.

She gasped and her head tilted back. "You know, now I can fit four fingers," he chuckled. "We will have to work on the fifth." Her eyes widened and she felt his tongue on her neck he nibbled his way back into her mouth. They were glued together for a few minutes and small noises of joy came from Haruhi's throat. Finally she pulled away gasping, he took his fingers from her and licked them clean before joining their mouths once more. "We taste good," he whispered to her. He quickly finished getting dressed and was about to leave before he heard a giggle.

He turned back to her and she was looking pointedly down. He looked down and noticed that he was once again huge. He groaned.

"I can help with that if you want," Haruhi said deviously.

"Ok but be quick about it, my customers are probably wondering where I am." He unbuckled and unzipped so that only his dick was showing.  
She pressed him against the wall and went down on him again. Once he exploded she let the cum dribble down her chin and onto her chest. He leaned down and wiped off her lips before quickly kissing them. "Thanks but now I must go." He turned and left without another word.

She sighed, you know he has a distinctly salty taste. It's odd but good. She licked her lips again.

She used a white towel to wipe off the majority of his cum and dressed herself. She looked at the list they had given her and smiled. Everything they wanted could be found at the supermarket near her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do they endorse this story.**

Haruhi went home to grab her wallet and saw herself in the mirror. She had love bites all over her neck, shit. If I'm supposed to be a guy that's not very attractive how do I explain those? Shit what about dad?

To calm herself she quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. It felt good to get the drying cum off her chest. After a thorough scrubbing she finally got out and dried herself, when she walked from the bath across the hall to her room she caught a glance of herself in the full body mirror they kept in the hallway.

Her naked body was decorated with hickies left by Kyoya's loving mouth. She gasped aloud when she saw the inside of her thighs, there were red marks everywhere and she blushed at the memory of his tongue stroking her.

Haruhi changed her bra and under shirt but kept the same pants and ugly sweater, so what, _I was pretty tired this morning I suppose. I still cannot believe just because I was dressed like this that everyone mistook me for a boy. Now I'm kind of insulted. Well you know what? I could care less if they recognize me as a girl or as a boy, so long as they don't mind doing me either way I suppose._

She went to get the few items on their list. _Hmm coffee, they have a sale on instant coffee I'll just get that_. And so went the next twenty minutes of her life, searching for the best sale on what they wanted. They were giving out free samples of mechanical pencils to support a local electronics store.

When Haruhi returned to the club room it was packed with girls. Kyoya only had a few customers and for the majority of the time he was on the computer. He was constantly forcing a smile and adjusting his glasses like he was annoyed or had been inconvenienced in some way.

Suddenly the boy Kyoya had called Tamaki saw her and bade her to come over to him. He was surrounded by girls, one of them in particular looked especially hostile towards Haruhi as she came nearer. The girl's smoldering grey eyes were slightly veiled by her deep mahogany red hair.

"Did you get everything on our list little piglet?" He asked Haruhi.

_Little piglet? Is that the best he can do? Sad, I may have to give him a poor performance when he asks for one._ "Yeah," she let him look through the bag and he pulled out the coffee she had bought.

"What kind of coffee is this? I've never seen this brand before, is it the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked her.

"What are you talking about? It's instant coffee."

"It's instant?" A chorus of girls asked, a group was beginning to form.

"Woah, I've heard of this before! Its commoners coffee. You just add hot water!"

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"So it's true then, commoners are so poor they don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." One girl said.

"Commoners are pretty smart," she heard Kyoya's cool voice from behind her. He was so close to her it made her shiver.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru said astonished.

"That's a lot less than we usually pay." Kaoru followed his brothers lead.

"I'll go back and get something else; excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi sighed.

"No I'll keep it, I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki said and everyone started to clap for him except for Kyoya and Haruhi. "Haruhi get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee for us."

Haruhi felt Kyoya's hand brush across her ass before he followed Tamaki across the room. Just that simple touch had her rooted to the spot for a moment and she heard the girl from earlier talking to herself. "Oh Tamaki, now you've taken the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." She turned and seemed to just realize that Haruhi was standing there. "Oh sorry, I was talking to myself."

_Okay she really doesn't like me. But what did I ever do to her?_

Haruhi went over and poured a spoonful of the coffee into each cup and then added water on top. Why do I have to do this? It extremely simple, can't they figure out how you make it by looking at the instructions?

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki announced.

The girls all started to say some kind of nonsense about the coffee.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."

"I'm afraid that if I drink this, my dad will be mad at me."

To that Tamaki responded, "what if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He had bowed her over gently supporting her back with his face just inches from hers.  
"Well then I would drink it." The girl responded breezily. And the fan girls went wild.

Haruhi sighed and started to do her job of serving guests and so on. She filled a teapot full of instant coffee because the boys all seemed to love it.

But Haruhi was getting bored none of the guys were even looking to her, apparently this would be really boring until more people found out. So she huddled in a corner and started on her homework since none of the boys seemed to need her at the time. After a bit Haruhi became stuck on a really difficult calculus problem, and of course that was when the coffee she had made for the guys ran out and Tamaki came to tell her to make more.

Haruhi stood up, grudgingly leaving her work behind, and went into the back room to boil more hot water. In few minutes it was ready and she poured the water into the two teapots she had already prepared. She had thought ahead and made two so that she would have more time to finish her homework. Haruhi set one pot onTamaki's table and the other on the twin's table. But when she returned to her homework her book bag was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor am I affiliated with them in any way.**

* * *

Before Haruhi could look for her bag Tamaki leaned over her shoulder and blew on her neck. She reeled on the inside but tried to keep her composure in check, breathing deeply, "Please don't do that."

After a few moments of silence Tamaki started speaking again, "You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you."

She almost smirked. "Yeah well I'm not trying to get _girls_ to look at me."

Tamaki looked taken aback, "But that the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman, and please the ladies. Like me." He shot her a cunning smile that wasn't doing good things to her lady bits below.

She quietly gulped and went with the first thing that popped into her head, "I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it? It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am but you must console yourself otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this Haruhi! Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world! And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful people…" he kept going on and on while Haruhi thought to herself.

_There is a word that's perfect for him._

"Here's a tip, when setting down you glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way when you set it down; you won't be making a lot of noise!"

_Maybe… A pain in the neck? No, there's something that fits him perfectly._

"But above all else Haruhi, you must remember how effective a glance to the side can be."

"Oh, I got it!"

"Oh, did I strike a chord-"

"Obnoxious!" Tamaki quickly retreated into a corner hiding his face from the world. "Uh, I'm sorry Tamaki Senpai.

The twins appeared on either side of Haruhi laughing at Tamaki, making her sweat as they leaned on her body in all the wrong, _but so right, _places. She could feel their hips brush against her butt as they both applied pressure to the top of her head. "You're a hero alright."

_But he is a pain in the neck. I don't know if I can stand doing him if he acts like that the whole time._

"I'm sorry Senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

"Really? It did? Well then let me teach you more! My friend!"

_Well he got over that quick._

"Boss?" the twins chorused.

"Call me King!" he was still twitching unsteadily from his bout of depression.

"You can teach him all the basic rules of hosting," Hikaru started.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know. He's not exactly host club material but, maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help." Kaoru finished taking of Haruhi's glasses mid sentence.

"Hey I need those!" The twins gawked at Haruhi's eyes, it turns out they were indeed quite beautiful. "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school."

Tamaki stormed up and pushed aside the twins to stare into her eyes, for a moment his hair covered his eyes then he snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Got it!" They saluted their 'king' and dragged Haruhi out the door.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist!" He pointed at the cool member as he was already punching a number into his phone.

"Mori Senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Mori ran off with a cloud of dust.

"What about me Tama-chan?" Honey asked him at the extreme of cute.

"Honey Senpai, you-"

"Yes sir!" Honey nodded.

"Go have some cake."

Honey pouted with his bunny Ousa-chan and sat alone at a table with some cake. "It's just us Ousa-chan, everyone else said they were too busy."

* * *

"Here, change into this uniform." The twins said in sync. Haruhi had already been given a haircut and contact lenses.

"What! But why?" _Why do I have to wear a boy's uniform?_

"Don't ask questions! Change! Change!" They tackled her and she was instantly frozen as they both began pulling off her clothes.

Hikaru had attacked her shirt and Kaoru her pants, they were both a bit surprised and a bit pleased by what they found. Haruhi just happened to have changed into a cuter pair of underwear when she was home, incase Kyoya was up for another round.

The twins gave each other a devilish grin, "So Haruhi, you're a girl?"

"Um,"

"Are you aware of how we have girls pay us back?"

"Yes Kyoya has already informed me, he asked me to allow everyone to find out on their own."

"Selfish bastard," Hikaru cursed.

"He just wants all the fun to himself." Kaoru mumbled.

Both twins were stroking the fabric of her underwear; if Haruhi wasn't already soaked she would have been in moments. Hikaru began sucking on her nipples through her bra as Kaoru watched and rubbed her clit, slipping a finger under her panties.

"You actually have great fashion sense when it comes to underwear, too bad I'd rather see you with it off." Hikaru mumbled and skillfully unclipped her bra with one hand while the other ripped it off of her, Haruhi was immediately exposed to them but she didn't mind. Her mind was already three steps ahead as Kaoru pulled off her panties and slipped a finger into her velvet sheath and Hikaru began sucking and nibbling on her nipples, kneading her other breast with his hand and teasing her nipple.

Haruhi felt like it was too much already and came into Kaoru's hand, crying out softly. "Did I say you could come?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi was panting from their ministrations but managed, "You never said I couldn't."

Both twins smirked at each other, but then Hikaru thought to ask, "Are you a virgin Haruhi?"

"I was this morning."

"I guess I can let it go this time then." Kaoru mumbled. His fingers were still playing with her, stretching her walls, and when she was no longer as affected he slipped a finger in her back door making her cry out in surprise.

"Kaoru!" Her walls had already clenched around his finger, but she was once again relaxed into bliss as Hikaru gave her a particularly hard suck. He left her nipples red and shiny as he took her mouth and made his tongue dance with hers.

Kaoru slowly started to shed clothes until finally all of them were naked and Kaoru pumped her and himself at the same time. Hikaru jumped slightly when Haruhi wrapped a hand around his fully hardened cock, and after a few unskilled pumps he came onto her belly.

"Haruhi, look what you do to me." He whispered in her ear, licking the shell and making her shudder in pleasure. He was already hard again.

"Please." She asked him.

"Please what Haruhi?"

"I need you, inside."

Kaoru obliged and watched as Hikaru slowly pushed himself into her, impaling her pale ass on his dick. She cried out his name, and he started to move slowly at first then gaining speed as she encouraged him.

He was bigger than she expected, about the same as Kyoya, and even mid fuck she couldn't decide if she preferred one over the other. She could definitely say that they both had very different styles, but she didn't mind a little variety in her life.

Hikaru kept thrusting into her, making her come multiple times before he let go. After a moment of leaning on each other and staring into each other's eyes Haruhi groaned as a finger was slipped into her backdoor again, widening her hole. Kaoru whispered into her ear, "Let's try again."

Hikaru smirked, "As a team."

This time both twins slowly slid into her at the same time. Haruhi squeaked in pain a few times as she adjusted to both of them, they gently began to thrust into her shallowly at different paces, creating friction like no other. Soon there was no more pain and Haruhi was begging for more.

Hikaru and Kaoru made Haruhi come undone, she came too many times to count before even one of them went soft. She felt the both of them splash inside of her as her horny body accepted everything they had to give.

They all lay there for a moment, they were still both still inside of her and Haruhi couldn't believe how warm and full she felt. She was like putty in their hands until they both pulled out of her at the same time. She groaned in protest, she was comfortable with them there.

"Come on Haruhi, we gotta clean you up for your big unveiling."

Haruhi sat up, feeling all the cum inside of her slosh around and leak from between her legs. The stuff on her belly had hardened already, the twins were working to use her old clothes as rags and cleaned her up.

She was grateful because she didn't care what happened anymore as long as she got some more of that; now preferably. "But don't you want to go again?"

The twins laughed, "Eager for more are we?"

Neither had gotten dressed yet so she took the opportunity to grab both of their cocks, Hikaru was the most responsive so she immediately took him into her mouth, trying to also still rub Kaoru.

"Ok, one more time." They said in unison. Kaoru pushed himself into her, and Haruhi belatedly noticed he was smaller than his twin. Hikaru leaned back and pushed her head down onto him, fucking her throat and making her come out of her thoughts.

Soon she was being fucked from both ends and loving this new feeling. As they thrust into her they tried to keep the same pace and she came twice before they all did together.

Haruhi gulped down all the cum Hikaru had to offer. They lay there panting, "Now then, we really need to get dressed."

Finally they succeeded in getting dressed and straightening all their clothes, the twin slipped out the curtain. Haruhi was fiddling with her tie and straightening her lapels when Tamaki called to her from the other side of the curtain. "Aren't you dressed yet?

"Are you sure it's really ok for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked as she brushed the curtain aside.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" Tamaki cried as soon as he saw her with tears running down his face.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah if we had known that's how you really look, we would have done–." Kaoru started.

"Helped you out sooner." Hikaru cut off Kaoru, scolding him for his slip with a light elbow to the side.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some new customers." Kyoya said.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki said.

_Yeah right…_

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks; starting today you are on official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your services, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" _But I'm not interested in girls…_

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment.**

**~Anime_Lacky**


End file.
